To a large degree, the settings of a liquid crystal module determine the brightness, contrast, color, and view angle of a liquid crystal display apparatus. The liquid crystal module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal display apparatus, including a backlight module and a liquid crystal display panel. The backlight module includes a light source for providing light to the liquid crystal display panel during image display.